


Magic Colors

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boston Stunt Spectacular, Episode Related, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Taako is Taako, magic lesson, otp feels meme, with 0 actual otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Angus asks a question, Taako bullshits an answer.





	Magic Colors

**Author's Note:**

> written for the otp prompt meme day five: blue  
> though there's no actual otp

“Sir,” Angus McDonald asked Taako, as they sat in the currently empty B.O.B cafeteria for magic lessons. “Why is the same spell sometimes different colors?”

“Well, Ango.” Taako, frankly, did not know the answer to that question, but that wasn’t going to stop him from answering.

Noticing Taako’s hesitation Angus continued. “For example, my mage hand is blue, but when we had that mission to help Jess the Beheader the bad guy’s mage hand was red.”

“Aesthetics,” Taako finally said. “Your mind registers the color of the spells going on around you are and reacts accordingly.”

“But my mage hand _is_ normally blue,” Angus pointed out.

“But say Mr. Bad Dude had done a blue mage hand instead. Yours could have been green or red,” Taako said. “Because two blue mage hands would have just been confusing.”

Angus paused for a moment, digesting what Taako told him. “Do you think it could also have something to do with a person’s personality?”

“Possibly, possibly,” Taako said. “But I think it weighs heavier on the side of aesthetics. What’s good in the moment, ‘tcha know?”

“I guess,” Angus said. Not really sure he was buying Taako’s answer.

“Look kiddo, all I know is that sometimes when I cast Fireball it’s blue and exactly what I had in mind, and sometimes when I cast it, it’s red and a hot mess.”

Angus didn’t want to say that sounded like something else entirely, but he had to wonder, especially since he’d heard Taako mention to Merle that the difference happened when he cast with his wand versus when he cast with the umbra staff.

Taako kept talking. “The only thing I’ve been able to come up with is a subconscious choice about aesthetics.”

Angus nodded, playing the part of the good student, but he was also definitely going to ask the Director the same question when he got the opportunity to.


End file.
